Recuerdos Perdidos
by xLaDySaKuRaCraZyx
Summary: Por llegar al extremo al intentar olvidar a su marido, Sakura causará un gran revuelo en Konoha. —Quiero el divorcio —¿Cómo dices? —Lo que oyes. Advertencia:OoC
¡Buenas a todos! Hoy os traigo un fanfic, que disfruto mucho escribiendo y quiero compartirlo con vosotros, no dudeis en dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, y sin más que añadir aquí os lo dejo.

Para aclarar un punto, esto no es post—manga, o sea que, a parte de la principal, las parejas no están establecidas.

 _Recuerdos perdidos_

 _Capitulo Uno_

Cuando Sasuke me pidió matrimonio en aquella fría noche de invierno, puedo decir con seguridad que ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, con su blanca y tersa piel expuesta a la pálida luz de la luna, aquel alborotado y lindo pelo azabache movidos suavemente por el viento, aquellos fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros como la misma noche, mirando a cualquier punto que no fuera a mi cara por la vergüenza que parecía experimentar, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y aquellos finos labios que se abrieron tan fugazmente como para cerrarse. No lo dudé, no dudé ni un segundo en decir que sí.

Sin embargo, he tardado seis largos años en darme cuenta de mi error.

En aquella enorme mansión del clan Uchiha nos encontrábamos él y yo, sentados cada uno en su respectivo sillón, dos sillones negros que hacían juego con la decoración de la casa, aquellos sillones que elegimos juntos y ahora casualmente lucían como nosotros, enfrentados él uno con el otro.

Sasuke miraba impaciente a la mujer que se sentaba enfrente de él, curioso por saber que era eso que tenía que decirle su esposa que era tan importante como para retenerlo allí por más de diez minutos sin hablarle y mirándolo con una seriedad impropia de ella, según él.

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando calmar sus nervios.

—Sasuke— lo llamó sin agregar aquel tan característico — _kun_ provocando que el hombre alzará una ceja extrañado ante aquel detalle— quiero el divorcio— y ya está, así se lo soltó, sin titubear, con una notable seguridad en sus palabras y sin duda de que no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó él sin dar crédito a las breves palabras de la muchacha, seguramente había escuchado mal— pensó.

—Lo que has oído, quiero el divorcio— volvió a repetir la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes.

Sí, Sasuke había escuchado bien, ahora no había ninguna duda, sin embargo, todavía no podía creérselo. O sea, esa era Sakura, la mujer que lo dio todo por él sin pedir nada a cambio, la que lo esperó durante años sin rendirse, la que no perdió la esperanza ni la fe en él después de todo lo mal que la hizo pasar, la que lo recibía con inmensa alegría cada vez que él volvía de uno de sus largos viajes, la que iluminaba su oscuro corazón cada vez que la veía, la que sonreía sin motivos sólo con estar a su lado, la que lo cuidaba y mimaba como si de un príncipe se tratara, ella era la "molestia", _su_ molestia, _su_ mujer, _su_...esposa.

—Estoy muy cansado, Sakura, no es el momento para bromas— contestó suspirando con cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No es ninguna broma, Sasuke, lo estoy diciendo muy enserio— negó con seriedad mirándolo intensamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

Sakura se levantó del sillón ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, se acercó a la pequeña pero lujosa mesilla que tenía en la sala, abrió el cajón, sacó un sobre marrón de ella, y regresó a sentarse.

—Aquí dentro están los papeles, sólo tienes que firmarlos— informó ella mientras le entregaba el sobre a su marido— no pido nada, la casa es tuya así que yo me iré en cuanto los hayas firmado— explicó la pelirrosa.

—No voy a firmar nada, Sakura— aseguró con autoridad mientras elevaba una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Sakura disgustada— ¡Yo me quiero separar!— se quejó.

—No se puede tener todo en esta vida, Sakura— dijo con sorna, casi esbozando una sonrisa que suprimió cuando vio la cara de su mujer.

—No me estas tomando en serio— la seriedad de Sakura hizo que el corazón de Sasuke diera un pequeño vuelco— Sasuke, estar casada contigo es como estar sola, casi nunca estas en casa, y cuando vuelves te vas enseguida, y yo no puedo más. Me paso los días con la esperanza de que volverás a casa y no vuelves nunca.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

—¿No dices nada?— se exasperó ella.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que arreglemos esto— contestó por fin.

—No hay nada que arreglar, sólo tienes que firmar y me iré— insistió.

—Ya he dicho que no voy a firmar nada, así que olvidemos este tema.

—Si firmas o no me iré de todos modos— informó ella provocando que Sasuke la fulminara con los ojos.

—No juegues conmigo, Sakura— siseó poniéndose serio.

—El que parece que juega conmigo eres tú, deja de ser tan egoísta— lo regañó ella— He terminado aquí— escupió las palabras fríamente mientras se escapaba rápidamente por la puerta.

Sasuke se debatió entre seguirla o no, nunca se imaginó llegar a casa y encontrarse con otra cosa que no fuera la más cálida de las bienvenidas.

Es cierto que Sasuke no es un hombre muy expresivo, jamás le había dicho que la quería y mucho menos que la amaba, claro que no, para él las acciones son más importantes, puede que no dijera que la quería pero sí que lo demostraba, sólo que a su modo.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pensando en como arreglar el desastre que había causado.

—Lo primero será encontrar a Sakura, hablaré con ella y haré que se olvide de esa estúpida idea del divorcio para que todo vuelva a como era antes— pensó creyendo haber encontrado la solución a todos los problemas.

Sakura Haruno, a sus 23 años de edad, no sólo es considerada la mujer más fuerte, sino que también es considerada la más hermosa de todas, y no sólo en la villa, para el resto del mundo también.

Los rasgos que Sakura poseía la hacían ver como una mujer totalmente, única, con su tez tan sumamente blanca, sin imperfecciones, nívea y sumamente suave, conseguían que se viera como una muñeca de porcelana, aquellas muñecas tan sumamente delicadas, en su frente descansaba el sello del Byakugou, su larga melena de un exótico rosa y con ligeras ondulaciones caían grácilmente hasta llegar más allá de la mitad de su espalda, casi rozando su trasero, sus carnosos labios siempre poseían un ligero toque rojizo que incitaban a ser salvajemente besados, su nariz era fina y perfilada, y lo que más llamaba la atención, sus ojos, unos grandes y expresivos ojos de color jade adornaban su cara, eran tan preciosos que la mayoría de la gente se refería a ellos como "las dos grandes joyas jade", aunque era de estructura delgada, la fémina poseía unas curvas de infarto, sus pechos, aunque pequeños, eran firmes y redondos, su cintura era de avispa y su vientre totalmente plano, sus largas y torneadas piernas combinaban perfectamente con su dotado trasero.

Sakura no había cambiado nada, cuando cumplió los 14 años paró de cortarse el pelo y lo dejó crecer, le costó 3 largos años en tenerlo como lo tiene ahora, a los 17 creyó que estaba lo suficientemente largo y desde entonces siempre lo mantiene a la misma altura y de la misma forma.

Sí, había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña indefensa a la que sus compañeros siempre tenían que proteger, no, esa Sakura había desaparecido, sin embargo, a pesar de haberse convertido en la kunoichi más fuerte de todas, tenía una gran debilidad que había conseguido derrumbarla de varias maneras diferentes: su amor por Uchiha Sasuke, aunque esto esta muy decidida a cambiar.

Sakura recorrió la villa con pasos rápidos buscando a la persona que la iba a ayudar en su propósito.

Ya frente a la casa de la persona que buscaba dio tres suaves golpes esperando a que estuviera en casa, la puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse para mostrar a su antiguo maestro, Hatake Kakashi, un hombre muy atractivo para su edad.

—Sakura, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó con una amable sonrisa aquel peliplata.

—¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con usted— pidió su ex—alumna.

—Claro, pasa— aceptó el hombre dejando espacio para que entrara.

—Gracias, Kakashi— agradeció mientras entraba a su apartamento.

—Siéntate— pidió y la pelirrosa obedeció sentándose en el sofá de aquella pequeña sala— ¿quieres tomar algo?— ofreció el mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—No será necesario, gracias— rechazó con amabilidad— En realidad estoy aquí porque tengo que pedirle un gran favor— dijo yendo directamente al grano.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó su maestro sentándose a su lado.

—Sé que esto lo va a desconcertar un poco pero— empezó a decir— quiero separarme de Sasuke— confesó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y provocando que los ojos de su maestro se abrieran sorprendidos.

—¿De que va todo esto?—preguntó sin entender.

—Es una larga historia y no quiero dar demasiados detalles, sólo no puedo seguir viviendo como lo estoy haciendo ahora, porque esto no es vivir, y por mucho que lo intente no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Sasuke , y sé que con sólo venir detrás de mí acabaré cayendo como la idiota que soy— hizo una pausa—quiero olvidarme de Sasuke, totalmente, creo que entiende lo que quiero decir—la mirada de Sakura hablaba por sí sola.

—Quieres que use el Mangekyo Sharingan para borrar tus recuerdos de Sasuke, ¿cierto?— era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?—preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

—Puedo intentarlo, aunque nunca he hecho nada parecido— dijo rascándose la barbilla.

—Entonces, ¡no esperemos más!— casi gritó emocionada su ex—alumna.

—Sakura— la llamó en un suspiro— no creo que esto sea la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas, deberías hablar con Sasuke y...—no lo dejó continuar.

—Kakashi…yo mejor que nadie sé lo vulnerable que me vuelvo delante de Sasuke y cuando no está siempre pienso en que necesito ser más fuerte mentalmente, no dejarme por nadie, ni si quiera por él… pero cuando llega delante de mi, con aquella mirada que hace que quiera fundir—

—Ya, ya entendí— la interrumpió Kakashi, Sakura no se dio cuenta del tono terriblemente seductor que empezó a usar cuando hablaba de Sasuke, y aunque fuera su ex—alumna era demasiado atractiva como para simplemente ignorarla.

—Entonces, ¿me hará el favor?— pidió poniendo cara de inocencia muy similar a una niña pequeña.

—Haré lo que pueda— se rindió a la suplica de ella— De acuerdo, ahora mirame a los ojos— pidió él y levantó su banda ninja mostrando su Sharingan— ¡Myangekyo Sharingan!— fue lo último que escuchó la pelirrosa antes de caer inconsciente en el sofá.

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que su esposa desapareció, Sasuke había pasado esas 5 horas buscándola por toda la villa, sin éxito.

—¿Dónde demonios estás, Sakura?— se preguntó el pelinegro.

Sasuke había buscado por todos los sitios a los que frecuentaba su mujer y no había ni rastro de ella, se pasó por la floristeria de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka y nada, pasó por la casa de Ino y de todas sus amigas y tampoco, se pasó por la casa del idiota de Naruto y ni siquiera él estaba allí, y aunque no quería admitirlo se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Sakura sentía que sus ojos pesaban más de lo normal, le dolia la cabeza igual que cuando salía con su maestra y se pasaban la noche bebiendo sake, se levantó del sofá y miró a su alrededor.

—Al fin despiertas— la voz masculina resonó por toda la sala.

Sakura buscó la fuente de la voz encontrándose con su maestro sentado a su lado.

—¿Ka—kakashi—sensei?— preguntó ella confundida y Kakashi la miró extrañado.

—¿Sensei?— se preguntó mentalmente el Hatake, hacía muchos años que Sakura dejo de llamarlo así, seis años, para ser exactos—¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?— le preguntó acercándose un poco a ella para intentar tocarle la frente.

—¿Qué esta haciendo, maestro pervertido?— le preguntó ella alejando su mano de un manotazo.

—¿M—maestro pervertido?—balbuceó Kakashi.

—Kakashi—sensei si le pillaran tal y como estamos con una menor de edad, podría tener muchos problemas— le advirtió Sakura burlonamente.

—¿Menor de edad?— ahora sí que Kakashi flipaba en colores, según sus cuentas, Sakura ya tenía 23 años, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Algo iba mal, algo iba muy, muy mal.

—Sakura, ¿cuántos años tienes?—preguntó el Hatake para comprobar su teoría.

—¡Kakashi—sensei! Ya le dije que a las mujeres no se les debe preguntar esas cosas, no olvide lo que le pasó con Tsunade—sama— se rió ella— bueno es ofensivo que me lo pregunté dado que pronto cumpliré mi mayoría de edad.

—17...17...17...¡17!— gritó Kakashi asustando a la muchacha que se estremeció un poco del susto.

—¡Claro!— rió Sakura ante el extraño comportamiento de su maestro.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!— gritó Kakashi para él llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¡Sakura cree que tiene 17 años! La he liado, la he liado pero bien— el peliplata estaba que no se lo creía.


End file.
